Turn Around 5 4 3 2 1
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-Shot; Their hearts connected that night all because of one twirl causing their eyes to connect, "I'm counting down... 5..4..3..2..1" lips brushed and pushed against each other falling into another blissful abyss, it was too hypnotic to pull apart ... Dance, Kiss, Love right on the dance floor.


**AN: Ahhh I can't believe it at last I'm 17! I planned to upload this yesterday but unfortunately I couldn't, I'm sure it's the 8****th**** somewhere. Also Happy Birthday Masahi Kishimoto and Saso-chan (No wonder I love him)! Anyway enjoy this little one-shot, it's cute filled with seductiveness *winks* **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Turn Around 5..4..3..2..1

His dark eyes never left her body as it swayed to the beat, they synchronized every move and step she made but he must say her moves hypnotized him; a smirk adored his face as he saw her twirl to face him instantly connecting their eyes. Her pearls glistered in the light making them shine brightly and her long dark hair fell over her shoulder showing her bare neck.

His lips parted releasing a breath as he stood up to walk away but for some reason his body protested and walked to the woman that caught his attention all night, her eyes followed him and studied every stride he took but honestly he wouldn't be surprised if she fell for him right then. He was handsome with his dark hair, dark eyes and pale complexion it gave him the mysterious handsome vibe.

A smirk ran along his lips as he saw her turn around giving him her back well he isn't complaining since she gave him a wonderful view of her bare back. He reached out a hand making his long fingers run along her bare spine letting a shiver run through her, slowly he moved his hand down to wrap around her waist and his lips were right against her ear.

"That wasn't very nice" he breathed huskily, he knew he was making her a bit nervous but that didn't stop him from toying with this intriguing woman. She moved her head slightly to look at his deep eyes.

"Well I didn't want to speak with you" she whispered back when suddenly she felt his other hand run along the side of her body gently warp around her waist. She could feel his hips move making her sway with the beat along with him.

"I'm about to change that" he chuckled pushing his body further against her, if anybody saw them they would immediately label them as a couple little did they know that this couple never saw each other before till today.

"I don't think so" she gritted her teeth as she tried to move from his embrace but he kept her in place, just to annoy her both his hands moved down her hips making her a little more nervous as they dug on her hips pulling her flushed body deeper to his own.

The back of her head fell on his chest and he propped his chin on the crown of her head, "Since we'll be like this for a while mind telling me your name sweetness?" he smirked knowing the immediate answer.

"You've got to be kidding me, first you trap me and now you are asking my name. You're weird" she said as she felt a breath of laughter on her head.

"I knew it; I'll be more generous and tell you mine… _**Sasuke Uchiha**_" he whispered his name in her breathing heavily making the poor girl shiver from the warmth of his breath.

"I didn't ask for it"

His chuckles were affecting her, they were deep and full of huskiness making her want to turn around even more just to ravish his lips but she held herself in place, "You're quite interesting my dear" he kept her lips by her ear giving her light kiss under her ear.

Her pale eyes widened in surprise feeling the kiss, she never thought that he would go as far giving her the light kiss but she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it. Suddenly she felt her body turn around on its own accord and fall flushed against his chest.

"Interesting indeed" she looked up to see him smirk at her reaction, her hands were against his chest trying to push herself off him but his fingers dug into her hips making her stop.

"What do you want?" she growled trying to surpass the slight moan from his fingers that rubbed slowly in circles.

"Your name, if you give me that courtesy I might consider releasing you" Sasuke smirked making her frown even more.

"Okay fine it's Hinata" she grumbled and Sasuke stared at her curiously.

"No last name? That's fine it's better than nothing, isn't that right _**Hi-na-ta**_" he whispered heavily brushing his lips on her cheeks making them heat up a little.

"Stop that, I don't even know you" Hinata hissed pulling her face away from his lips when suddenly again her back slammed against his hard body.

"Why don't we fix that dear?" Sasuke dipped his head letting his lips hover on her neck releasing a breath he moved letting them touch her pale neck, Hinata jolted unintentionally she felt his hands move up her waist run along her body. His touches made her mind go high wire and the atmosphere didn't help either.

The friction of their bodies caused heat to engulf between them and the beats matched their thumping heart, Hinata couldn't help herself as she turned around holding Sasuke's head in her warm hands pulling him for an explosive kiss.

As soon as their lips connected Sasuke could feel her lips move making him kiss back hard, the heat caused adrenaline to rush and their eyes shut enjoying the hard passionate kiss. The both of them moved according to instinct neither planned their next moves as Hinata's arms wrapped around his neck and Sasuke grabbed the back of her legs lifting her up to deepen the kiss.

After one last bite slowly they parted letting their breath linger, black and white connected and smiles adored their faces. They didn't expect this to happen, when Sasuke approached her Hinata tried to ignore him but he was too distracting to miss him.

"I'm counting down…" Hinata whispered breathlessly leaning in for another kiss.

_**"5.."**_ Sasuke smirked copying her.

_**"4.."**_ Hinata stared into his eyes and vice versa, they were deep so hypnotizing.

_**"3.."**_ He couldn't help but notice the lavender flecks in her eyes, they were so beautiful and so pure.

_**"2.."**_ Their lips were so close almost touching but not yet.

_**"1.."**_ Lips brushed and pushed against each other falling into another blissful abyss, it was too hypnotic to pull apart and they both knew if she hadn't turned around he wouldn't have approached her and start falling for this amazing creature.

* * *

**AN: Was it good? Please leave your comments :) **


End file.
